Maybe, maybe not
by NancyMay
Summary: A Matthew and Alice story, following from Managing Matthew. Alice's relationship with her mother is still acrimonious but she has a loving bond with an elder brother. Like many, I'm just borrowing the characters. Hope it is of interest to the dear readers. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Alice could hardly believe she had fallen for the ex-Chief Inspector of Ballarat police. Six months ago she had scratched behind the ear of his dog, Biscuit and that had led to coffee when she was off duty, then caring for him when he had had a run in with some youths then...

She locked her front door for the last time. She had agreed to move in with Matthew, they may marry, they may not, and they didn't care what the townspeople said, even Jean hadn't turned a hair, and if they were worried about anyone's reaction, it was hers. Rose was going to take over the lease of Alice's house, she said it was to give them some privacy, but she felt faintly as if she would be in the way. She would see them often and had assured Alice that she wasn't being pushed out. She had to stand on her own two feet at some point in her life and this was as good a time as any. It would be easier for her to see Charlie, anyway, rather than resorting to the back row of the cinema every time they wanted to be together.

Alice had stayed with Matthew on quite a few occasions, if they had been out to dinner, or she had just called round for a nightcap or, no reason really. She had become used to waking up in his arms, he was a gentle and giving lover and he found her eager in bed and loved the feel of her soft skin against his side as she dozed. So this was the next step, both old enough to know what they were doing and ready to live their lives together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew knew next to nothing about Alice's family, he hadn't asked and she hadn't volunteered the information. For her the past stayed where it was, for the most part anyway. She had told him she had a brother, five years older than her, George. George lived in Sydney, he was a successful architect with his own business. Alice rarely spoke about her parents, although Matthew knew her father had walked out on the family when she was ten years old. She had a distant relationship with her mother, who had expected her only daughter to do the usual, marry, bring up children and look after her in her later years. Alice, George would have said, knew her own mind and had decided to make her mark in the world and had opted for a career in medicine. Her mother had not been happy, and rarely wrote to her, perhaps a Christmas card, but not much more. George wrote regularly, he too had fallen out with his mother when, to her horror, he had met a girl and had produced, out of wedlock, a daughter, Molly. Molly's mother had died in childbirth and George had brought her up himself. Alice usually took her annual leave with George and Molly, for whom she had a fondness, probably, George said, because Molly was rather like her aunt, stubborn, forthright and clever. Mrs Harvey refused to have anything to do with her only grandchild, for two reasons, one, she was illegitimate and two, she was half aboriginal. When Alice had written to him to tell him she had found someone to love and who loved her, he was very happy for her and told her he looked forward to meeting the man who could handle his sister. When she had informed him she was going to live with Matthew outside the bounds of marriage, George had told her that that was her business and, given his history with Molly's mother, who was he to judge? He invited the both of them to spend her next leave with him and his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You taking Matthew to meet your brother?' Lucien asked, as she finished the last autopsy before her annual leave.

'Yes.' Alice smiled, 'George wants us to stay with him and Molly. I might even inflict mother on him.' She had a wicked twinkle in her eye, one that Lucien had noticed appeared more often these days, Matthew must be good for her. He would have said she was good for Matthew, so maybe they were good for each other.

'Well, if he can stand that, you've nothing to worry about.' Lucien grinned, he'd heard stories from Alice about her mother and her acid tongue but knew Matthew would give as good as he got, politely of course. 'Have a good time.'

'We will, see you in a fortnight.' Alice left the morgue, smiling to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George waved to them as they descended the aircraft steps and Alice smiled, pointing out her brother to Matthew. As they greeted each other, Matthew could see how alike the two siblings were, same dark hair and eyes, same smile. George introduced his daughter to Matthew, Molly was immediately in Alice's arms. There was no denying who she belonged to, definitely a 'Harvey'; even with her heritage, there was a lot of Alice in her.

'Pleased to meet you Miss Molly.' Matthew said, holding out his hand to her. The child smiled shyly, but took his hand and shook it, like she had seen her father do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was large, too large, George had said, for two, but it was Molly's home, the only one she had ever known, so they stayed put, making use of a live in housekeeper to keep things going. When Molly's mother had died, George had closed his office in the city and converted a large room into his office so he could work from home while Molly was a baby. It had worked so well, he didn't entertain the idea of moving back to the city and his practice had continued to thrive. Generous to a fault, he had even suggested his mother come and live in the house, he could make part into an annex for her but, stubborn to the last, she refused and bought a small house so he could attend to her needs, but she still grumbled about how her family had let her down.

Molly was given the task of showing Aunty Alice and Uncle Matthew to their room and explaining that there would be tea and biscuits in the small sitting room when they had freshened up.

'Quite the lady of the house, isn't she?' Matthew kissed Alice when they were alone. 'How old is she, did you say?'

'Four. Yes she's a bright little thing and has always seemed older than her years. I suppose it's because George has never treated her like a baby, he talks to her like a young adult.' Alice smiled, 'I wish mother would put aside her prejudices, she's missing so much.'

'You're very fond of her, aren't you?' Matthew still had his arms wrapped round her.

'I'll never have children of my own, Matthew, It was never something I had on my list of things to do.' However, was a faraway look in Alice's eyes.

'Things happen for a reason, Alice.' Matthew kissed her head, 'If I hadn't done my leg in, do you think we would have been together?'

'I don't know, perhaps, if you'd still adopted Biscuit.' Alice looked up at him, 'Anyway, enough maudlin thoughts, Molly will wonder if we've got lost.' She smiled and kissed his chin, without her heels on she could just reach. Matthew like it when she wandered round the house in her stocking feet, it made her seem almost delicate, and she made no effort to put her shoes back on as they went downstairs.

Molly asked her aunt if she would pour, as daddy wouldn't let her lift the tea pot, when it was full, in case she scalded herself. George came in and apologised for keeping them waiting, he had just to finish a plan for a client who would be calling tomorrow to talk it over.

'How is business, George?' Alice asked as she sipped her tea. 'Last time you wrote you were very busy, I take it that's still the case.'

'You're right. Much of my clientele comes from word of mouth so it's a steady stream, which is good.' George agreed. 'How is your work going? It can't be much fun opening up dead bodies.'

Alice was surprised he should be so open in front of Molly, but Molly had asked what Aunty Alice did and he had told her.

'Fun is not the best description, but it is interesting, trying to work out how someone has died, and why and sometimes, where.' She admitted.

'That must be very sad.' Molly whispered, she moved closer to Alice on the couch. Alice put her arm round her,

'It is, sometimes. But we have to find the truth for the families. They need to find peace and that can only happen if we can give them a reason for losing a loved one.' She hugged Molly and thought it was a strange conversation to have with a four year old.

'So, this Dr Blake you work with, your letters seem to say he's...' George couldn't put his finger on what he had got from her correspondence.

'Some say he's a renegade, but I think 'driven' is a better description. Matthew has know him longer than me though, haven't you?' She turned to her lover.

'Yes, we were friends as children, until he went away to school. We still kept in touch though, when he came home for holidays and before he went to study medicine. He joined the army and served in the far east.' Matthew grinned as he thought of the pranks he and his friend had got up to.

'That must have been awful.' George had escaped service due to a minor heart condition.

'Yes, he was a Japanese POW, so he's been through it. It's probably what makes him so 'driven' as Alice says.' Matthew admitted.

'Why do you have a stick, Uncle Matthew?' The bluntness of the child was amusing.

'I was run down by a criminal in a car. It broke my leg and damaged my knee, so I had to retire from the police.' He smiled at her.

'Does it hurt?' Molly needed to know, but her father leant over and put his hand on her arm,

'Don't be nosy, Molly.' She looked down.

'It's alright, George.' Matthew intervened, 'it does sometimes but Aunty Alice helps me.' He was totally unprepared for the obvious thought of a four year old.

'When I get hurt daddy kisses it better, does Aunty Alice kiss your leg better.'

Alice spluttered over her tea and went red. If she did, one thing usually led to another.

'She massages it.' Matthew managed to keep a straight face, just!

Alice started to choke, Matthew took the cup off her and slapped her on the back.

'You alright, darling?' He could barely hide the smirk.

Alice just nodded and hid her face against his chest until she could compose herself.

George watched to interplay between the two, it was nice to see Alice had chosen someone who could cope with odd questions, but then as a former police officer he should be able to take it as well as give it, and it would appear he could.

They had an early dinner so Molly could be included before she went to bed. She asked if Aunty Alice could read to her like she usually did when she came to stay. Matthew grinned, he liked this side of Alice, the side that Ballarat had no idea existed and thought, briefly, that she would have made a wonderful mother if things had been different. He joined George for an after dinner drink while Alice performed her duties with Molly, and he learned more about her childhood, her determination to succeed at everything she tried, her refusal to be cowed by her mother's anger at her choosing a career over a husband and family. George felt he could ask Matthew a favour.

'I need to speak to Alice, alone, tomorrow.' George put his drink down, 'Would you be able to entertain Molly out in the garden while I do so. I don't want Molly to hear what I have to say, it will upset her.'

'Of course, but...' Matthew couldn't hide his curiosity.

'Alice will explain everything afterwards, and she will need your support.' George went to the window and looked out on the garden. 'I can see you love her, Matthew, and I am so pleased she has met you, she will need you.'

'Right...' He was about to try to get more out of George, he had that faraway look in his eyes, the one Lucien had when he was thinking of Jean, but Alice chose that moment to join them.

'She's fast asleep.' She went up to Matthew and sat close to him.

'Thanks Alice. That's all she talked about when I said you were coming to stay.' George smiled and offered her a drink, which she declined.

'No thanks, George.' She smiled.

'So, apart from spending time in my illustrious company, what do you two intend to do during your stay?' George joked.

'Don't flatter yourself.' Alice grinned, he was always teasing her, 'I thought I'd show Matthew the sights of Sydney and then, if he has the stomach for it, introduce him to mother.'

'Poor you, Matthew.' George smirked, 'make sure you've got a good supply of retorts for the old harridan.'

'That sounds a bit harsh.' Matthew was surprised at his candour in front of a stranger.

'Wait 'til you meet her.' Alice warned, 'she has a vicious tongue.'

'She'll want to know your intentions towards my dear sister.' George told him.

'Oh absolutely dishonourable, of course.' Matthew raised his glass and smiled.

'Good, I'm glad to hear it.' They all laughed at the idea of any conversation between Matthew, Alice and the formidable Mrs Harvey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice watched Matthew limp into the bedroom as she lay in bed. A slight smiled played at the corner of her mouth as she recalled the conversation earlier, with Molly.

'Does your knee ache, dearest?' she asked, a sultry tone to her voice.

'I think it needs a massage, or kissing better.' He winked and removed his robe, revealing his smooth chest, toned from years of subduing ne'er do wells and those up to nefarious activities.

Alice threw back the covers revealing a long elegant leg, the view of which ended at the base of his pyjama jacket she habitually wore, and invited him in to bed. He lay next to her and she ran her hand down his injured leg, pulling up the fabric of his pyjamas and wriggled down to kiss the knee. She moved up his body and leant over to kiss him, at first softly, then, as he pulled her closer, deeply, long and passionate. He reached one hand down and ran it up her leg, over her hip and up to her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Her breath hitched and she ran her hand down to feel him ready to love her as only he knew how. Matthew ran his hand over her backside and lifted her onto him and they moved together in a delicious rhythm to an ecstatic release. Alice arched her back then let herself fall onto his chest, sighing. Matthew loved her like this, draped over him like a blanket, warm and satisfied. He put his arms over her and kissed the top of her head. He felt her smile as they both drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Alice woke first and looked over at her lover. His face relaxed, a light smile playing round his lips, peaceful, rested. She smiled, so often she wondered how she had got this lucky. Matthew kept his eyes shut as he felt her watch him then move over to trace her fingers over his face. As her finger touched his lips he kissed it.

'Morning, lover.' She murmured, wriggling closer.

'Morning to you, too, you wicked woman.' He turned his head to kiss her lightly, on the end of her nose.

She lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbow. 'Are you really going to tell my mother your intentions are completely dishonourable?' She recalled the conversation from the previous night and wondered whether he would have the nerve to carry out the threat.

'If she asks, yes.' He grinned, 'Let's face it, Alice, this is not a platonic relationship.'

Alice giggled, she imagined her mother's reaction, and the idea amused her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice didn't notice George use his eyes to indicate to Matthew that he should take Molly out into the garden. Breakfast over, he had to talk to his sister before he lost his nerve.

'Molly,' Matthew held out his hand to her, 'why don't you show me the garden. It looks so much bigger than ours at home. You can show me your favourite flowers.'

'Ok.' Molly took his hand and skipped next to him out of the door.

'Molly seems to like him.' George observed. 'While they're out, I'd like to talk to you, in my study.' He indicated she should precede him and in the room offered her a seat.

'What's the matter, George?' Alice and he often had conversations about what they wanted from life, where they thought they had gone wrong or right, but his manner was different from those times. Although most people agreed Alice could be a bit clueless, socially, she knew her brother, and she knew something was not right.

He sat down opposite and looked into her eyes, 'Alice.' He sighed, deeply, 'you know I've been living on borrowed time for some years now, my heart is getting weaker.'

Alice took his hands in hers, it was one of the reasons she had decided to study medicine, George's heart condition. He had never let it get in the way of him enjoying life, living it to the full, but she had always been mindful of the fact it would take him while he was still too young. Molly had given him further reason to live, even without her mother, who, Alice knew, he had loved beyond all reason. Alice had only met her once and could see why he had fallen for her. She had an open face, a smile at every turn and a positive view of life. She had loved George as much as he had loved her and when she had found out she was expecting his child they couldn't have been happier.

'George.' She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't really in all honesty, reassure him, and knew the vast amounts of medication he took would lose their effectiveness eventually.

'The doctors say I have, at the most, twelve months.' His eyes filled with tears, as did hers. He carried on, he didn't want her to interrupt him while he still had the courage to face her, 'All my affairs are in order. My will is made, in it I have asked that the house is sold and the business closed. In fact the client I have now will be my last. Once his job is underway I will stop working. A small bequest will go to my housekeeper, to you and something to mother. But the bulk is for Molly to be held in trust until she turns twenty one. Alice, I want you to look after Molly, take her and raise her as your own. I know it is a lot to ask, but I can't think of anyone better and I know that you and Matthew will make the best of parents for her.' He stopped. Tears had run, unchecked, down Alice's face.

'I'm sorry, George.' She whispered, 'Knowing that you would pass early has always been in the back of my mind, but I kept hoping new advances in medicine would help you to live longer. I will look after Molly for you, we, me and Matthew will do our best, but I still hope the doctors are wrong.'

'Not this time, dear sister, now I feel it more than ever, more tired than I used to be, not really enjoying life, but I still love Molly and don't regret her for an instant, I think she's kept me going for longer than everyone thought.' George smiled at her.

'You don't want us to take Molly this time, do you?' Alice needed time to get used to the idea, and to talk to Matthew at home.

'No, if you take her now, regardless of the fact that you will love her, it will see me off all the sooner, and I'd like to have as much time with her as possible, so that she remembers I love her.' George stood and looked out of the window, watching his daughter show Matthew the flower beds she loved best, 'when the time is near I will ask you to come, if you can, and stay. It's a lot to ask, Alice, but there is no one else I can ask, and no one else I would want to ask, to do this last one thing for me.'

'You are my brother, you have protected me from all that mother threw at me, stood by me when things went wrong, were a father to me when dad left, of course I'll do this for you, and I will let Molly know how much you love her and how much we love her.' Alice stood next to him at the window and smiled as Matthew explained something about a plant she was showing him. He was a good gardener, she could have that when she came to live with them.

Alice went to wash her face and repair her makeup. She had to be composed in front of Molly and be cheerful for George. Only Matthew would see how much she was breaking apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice took Matthew for a walk that afternoon, she couldn't tell him what George had wanted to talk to her about, not in the house, little people, she said, tended to eavesdrop. They sat on a park bench and Alice explained everything. Matthew didn't interrupt her, he had long ago worked out that sometimes she had to be left to say what she wanted to say in one go.

'Alice,' He looked her straight in the eye and brushed a stray wave of hair off her brow, 'I'm sorry. Of course we can raise Molly, she is a lovely kid, George has done a great job so far. You say the word and I'll be right there, at your side. Together, you and me, I've found you and I don't plan on letting you go.' He pulled her to him and kissed her, in public, and neither of them cared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few days Alice appeared happy, calm and composed during the day, but allowed herself to cry at night when Matthew could offer comfort. George knew he had upset her but he knew she would be even more upset in the long run, if he hadn't told her. Perhaps she could get part of her grieving over now, and cope better when the end came.

'Matthew,' Alice said at breakfast towards the end of their first week, 'do you feel ready to meet mother.'

'Always ready, my dear,' Matthew grinned, 'I've faced some rum 'uns in my time...'

'Well, perhaps we could go over this morning, then out for lunch.' Alice helped herself to an extra piece of toast, one needed sustenance to face Mrs Harvey. 'I'd like to get a gift for Jean, she does so much for us.'

'Jean?' George queried, Alice had told him she was Dr Blake's housekeeper so what did she do for Alice and Matthew.

'You know I'm hopeless in the kitchen, George, Jean often drops round with a meal for us.' Alice smiled, 'Matthew's a good cook but sometimes, if his knee is playing up...'

'Sounds like you have some good friends in Ballarat.' George commented.

'We have.' They chorused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to Mrs Harvey's house was opened by the lady herself.

'So you're here again.' Tersely and coldly she greeted her daughter.

'You know if I'm in Sydney I come and see you, mother.' Alice smiled, 'I've brought Matthew to meet you.' Alice had written and told her mother she would be visiting that week and that she would be bringing a friend with her.

'Hm.' She stood to allow them entry, 'well I suppose you'd better come in then.'

Matthew thought he'd had better welcomes from someone he was about to arrest but he smiled,

'Pleased to meet you, Mrs Harvey.' He held out his hand, she barely touched it and said nothing, looking him up and down.

The conversation over tea, grudgingly offered, was stilted. Mrs Harvey skirted round the issue of what Matthew was to her daughter so they talked of his career in the force and Alice's post as Pathology Registrar. Mrs Harvey could not, for the life of her, see what she would find do interesting in opening up dead bodies instead of ministering to the living.

'The dead don't answer back, mother.' Alice gave her stock reply, 'or ask foolish questions.'

'Never saw you as the caring type.' Her mother responded icily.

'Alice is very caring and sympathetic when she should be.' Matthew took her hand and smiled at her.

'...and your intentions towards my daughter? You seem rather familiar with her.' In her day, men didn't take a girl's hand unless there was something to the relationship.

Alice stiffened she had no doubt Matthew was going to give his prepared answer, and he did, with a grin. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the shocked expression on her mother's face.

Matthew stood up, reckoning they had outstayed their welcome,

'Well, we'd best be off, don't you think?' He offered his hand to Alice, 'Don't you want to find a gift for Dr Blake's housekeeper?'

'Yes, we really must go. Thanks for the tea, mother.' Alice smiled, graciously, 'we'll see ourselves out.'

They closed the door behind them and Alice burst out laughing.

'Honestly, Matthew.' Alice gasped, 'I didn't think you'd really go through with it.'

His answer was to lean over and kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is quite long for a first chapter, of two. Hopefully we'll find out more of Alice's background when S5 airs. But for now...


	2. Chapter 2 For George

Here is the second chapter in a completely unlikely story about Alice and Matthew. You may need tissues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was glad to be home, much as she loved her brother this last visit had been fraught with tension after George had told her his health was finally failing. Rose had been looking after Biscuit and was waiting for them at their house. As the door opened they were almost literally bowled over by the little dog's welcome and it made Alice and Matthew smile. Rose hugged them both and hoped they'd had a good time. But even as she said it she could see a sadness in Alice's eyes and a smile that didn't quite meet them. They would tell her in their own time, she was sure.

Alice took their suitcases up to the bedroom, Matthew's knee ached after sitting in one position for too long so he was going to take Biscuit out for a walk. This would give Alice some time to herself if he could encourage Rose to either go with him or at least go to her own place.

'Come on, Rose.' He said, as he stood lead in hand with an eager dog at his feet, 'I'll walk you home.' There was an insistent tone to his voice.

'Oh, er...alright.' she looked back at Alice who was sifting through the post.

'See you later,' Alice said, as brightly as she could. Hopefully Matthew would tell Rose enough to stop her probing. She would have to tell Lucien, she might have to go without notice and if she did, would not know how long she would be away. She hoped it would not jeopardise her position, her independence was still important to her and the income came in handy, too.

George's housekeeper had done their laundry while they were there so she had no particular domestic chore to do and so, she might as well see if she could catch up with Lucien. She'd see if he was at home, and if not, when could she call round and see him?

Jean answered the phone and was pleased to hear her friend's voice. Of course she could go round. Lucien was holding surgery but when he finished he would see her.

'Are you alright, Alice?' Jean had never known Alice to need Lucien's services as a doctor, as far as she knew Alice saw Dr King in Ballarat, not because she didn't trust Blake as a GP but because he was her colleague and friend and it could be embarrassing.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Alice hoped she sounded so, 'it's to do with work. In fact, Jean I'd like you to be in on the conversation.' Alice thought she would need Jean's friendship more than ever, especially when Molly came to live with her and Matthew. Much as she loved the child she didn't know the first thing about looking after children.

'I'll have a tray ready, then.' Jean thought that tea would be needed, there was a wistful quality to Alice's voice not usually there. She hoped she wasn't about to resign, or that there was something wrong with Matthew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened the door to Alice about half an hour later.

'Come in, Alice. Lucien's just writing up his patient notes, he'll call through when he's finished.' Jean stepped aside to let her in.

'Thank you for this, Jean. You do so much for us so I thought you needed a little thank you.' She handed Jean a flat package.

'Oh, Alice, how sweet of you, but you shouldn't have.' Jean opened the package, a pair of smart black gloves. 'Alice, they're lovely, thank you.'

'Well, you mentioned you were having trouble replacing your other ones, so...' Alice suddenly looked a little embarrassed.

'They are perfect. You're right and thank you for noticing. The other's are really falling apart.' Jean kissed her friend's cheek.

Alice smiled, glad she had got it right. Matthew said she had.

'Jean!' Lucien's pleasing baritone drifted through the house.

'Coming, Alice is here.' Jean called through as she poured the water into the teapot.

'Come on through, Alice.' Lucien response was cheery and welcoming.

He was standing by his desk when she went through the door, smiling, his hands held out in greeting.

'Welcome home, Alice.' He indicated a seat, 'did you have a good time?'

'Yes, for the most part.' Thinking about it, it had been good. Ignoring the truth about George made it so.

'For the most part?' Lucien sat down, concern on his face.

Jean came through with the tea just in time to catch this part of the conversation. She put the tray down and poured, all the while studying Alice's face for signs of sorrow. It was there for all to see, something was wrong, terribly wrong.

'My brother...' Alice was going to have to do this like she did it for Matthew, all in one go. 'I think I told you George has a heart condition, was born with it.' She took another deep breath, and was glad to see Lucien didn't interrupt, just waited patiently for her to continue. 'George has been given no longer than twelve months. His heart is failing, he gets tired easily and has lost weight. It doesn't take a doctor to see how ill he is. If he..., if he is taken into hospital, I will have to go immediately. I've promised to be there when...' Damn these tears, 'when he goes.' She wiped her eyes.

Lucien went round to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'Take all the time you need, Alice.' His voice was soft, gentle so sympathetic.

'George has a daughter, Molly. She's four. Matthew and I have agreed to raise her as our own. There is no one else. Mother won't look at her.' Jean raised her eyebrows, she took any opportunity to see her granddaughter, Amelia. Neither she nor Lucien knew Alice had a niece, she had never spoken about her. Well she rarely spoke about George, unless anyone asked, so to find Alice was an Aunt was news indeed.

'Why, if you don't mind me asking, won't your mother look at Molly?' Jean had to know. Did the child have a deformity, she wondered.

'Molly's mother was aboriginal. They weren't married and she died in childbirth. George has raised her, with the help of his housekeeper.' Alice looked at Jean, waiting for her disapproval.

'It's not Molly's fault, her birth, her heritage.' Jean's views had become more liberal of late, moving with the times, Lucien had said, knowing that at first she had found it hard to put aside some of her ideas. 'The only problems you, or she, may encounter, will be when she starts school. People can be very cruel.'

'I know.' Alice had thought about this and it was a worry for her. 'I do worry about it, but I don't know how to protect her.'

'I don't think you should protect her, teach her how to deal with it.' Lucien suggested, 'you can't hide it from her and nor should you.'

'I look forward to meeting her.' Jean smiled, 'Who does she take after?'

'Oh, she's a Harvey.' Alice smiled, it was easy to talk about Molly, 'Forthright, stubborn and bright. George has never talked down to her, treats her like a young adult.'

'Sounds a bit like you.' Lucien leant out of the way when he said that, in case she reacted by swinging her fist at him.

'That's what George says.' Alice agreed.

'Poor Matthew.' Lucien sighed.

Alice left shortly after that impertinent comment, considerably happier than when she arrived, sure in the knowledge that Lucien and Jean, along with Matthew were behind her and would support her in the coming months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice phoned George every week. Even though she didn't want to check up on his she couldn't just leave it to letters, they took too long, and there would come a time when he was no longer there for her to talk to. She could tell a lot by his voice so he kept cheerful for her and for Molly, even when he was at his most tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Matthew had been home for four months when she noticed George sounded noticeably frail. She knew it wouldn't be long before he called to say she was needed. Matthew had insisted she sort out Rose's old room for Molly. Jean had helped her find appropriate bed covers that would suit a little girl, but not too childish and they had arranged for it to be redecorated in clean pastel colours. There was a bookshelf for her books and keepsakes and a box for her toys. All it needed was its new occupant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice had confided in Lucien that she thought she would have to go to Sydney, sooner rather than later. He had just squeezed her arm and looked at her sympathetically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Lucien were deep into an autopsy when Matthew pushed open the door.

'Time to go, Alice.' Alice looked at Lucien, horror on her face.

'Go.' Lucien pulled her gloves off and helped her out of the lab coat. He watched her take Matthew's hand and turn round,

'Thank you, Lucien.' Barely a whisper, hiccupped over the tears she was holding back and she was gone.

'Well, old man, it's just you and me now.' He addressed the corpse on the table and carried on. He'd tell Jean later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing George was failing fast Alice had packed a case ready for them both, to save time.

'I've managed to get us tickets on the next plane to Sydney, but we've got to hurry. Taxi's waiting.' Matthew could limp quite fast when he had to and today he had to.

Alice didn't speak at all during the journey, she didn't dare open her mouth and she had to appear composed when she saw George and Molly. Matthew held her hand tight it was all the comfort he could give.

Matthew was an organiser, he'd thought of everything. A taxi was waiting to take them to the hospital, the hospital had been informed that Mr Harvey's sister was on her way from Ballarat and would arrive outside of visiting hours. She was to be allowed in to him.

Molly and the housekeeper, Rosa, were sitting on a seat outside a room. Molly saw her aunt and ran to her, to be swept up into Alice's arms. She clung to her, choking sobs came from her small frame, tears ran down Alice's neck.

'Aunty Alice,' she gasped, 'daddy's so poorly, they won't let me in to see him.'

Alice hugged the child and pulled back to look at her. This would probably be the last time Molly would be able to speak to her father, and, rightly or wrongly, she was going to let her say goodbye. She would pick up the pieces afterwards.

A nurse came out of the room and stopped.

'I'm George's sister, Alice. I'd like to see him, please.' She was quiet, but unwavering. The nurse stood aside until she realised Alice was going to take a child in to see a dying man.

'You can't take her in there.' She put her hand up to stop them. Matthew intervened.

'George is Molly's father, she has a right to see him. Alice will take care of her.' He put his hand in the small of Alice's back and gently urged her onwards, following her and closing the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit, on the bed a frail old man, so much older looking than his years. His eyes flickered open and he offered a weak smile.

Alice placed Molly on the bed next to him.

'Hello, daddy.' She whispered.

'Hello, sweetie.' George's voice was so tiny, feeble. 'Aunty Alice doing it her way again?'

'Yes, daddy.' Molly squeezed his hand.

'Molly,' George had rehearsed his goodbye speech to his daughter many times, now he had to deliver it. 'Molly, my best girl. Daddy is very sick this time, the doctors can't make me better, so I'm afraid, my darling, I'm going to have to go. I want you to stay With Aunty Alice and Uncle Matthew, they will care for you, make sure you go to school and grow up to be strong and clever and beautiful. I love you sweetheart and always will.'

Molly's tears broke his heart, she understood what he was saying. Alice bent down and whispered in her ear.

Molly leant down and kissed her father, 'Goodbye daddy. I love you.'

Alice lifted her off the bed, wondering if she could have been that brave at four years old. Matthew approached and gently shook George's hand.

'Look after them for me, Matthew.' George's voice was getting weaker.

'I will, George. You have my word on that.' Matthew took Molly out leaving Alice to see George on his way. She didn't believe in the afterlife but she knew George did, and that he was sure he would be with Molly's mother in a happier place, with no pain and no fear. She sat on the bed and held his hand.

'Well, George,' she said quietly. 'Here we are. You have been the best big brother any girl could wish for. Thank you, for everything.' She leant over and kissed his cheek.

'Goodbye, Alice, and thank you.' His eyes closed, his breathing became shallower and his grip on her hand loosened as he slipped quietly away.

Alice found she had run out of tears, for now. She checked her watch for the time of his passing. He was at peace, she was sure of that, and maybe it was for the best. Living half a life was no life for a man who had lived it to the full.

She left the room and summoned the waiting nurse in. She was only a minute, passing on the time of death, before she was out in the corridor and in Matthew's arms. He kissed her head, he didn't speak, he didn't need to.

Rosa stood up, wiping her nose and sniffing. Alice put her arm round her.

'Thank you for looking after him, it was a good to know you were there when he needed you.' Alice took Molly into her arms and kissed her. The poor child was exhausted she noted, she needed to get her home and to bed, perhaps after a light supper. She didn't feel much like eating but she knew she would need to if she was to survive the coming days. She would go and tell their mother in the morning, it was too late now. She also determined that the old lady should finally face Molly even if it was just for a second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house Alice managed to persuade Molly to have a warm, milky drink and then put her to bed. Too exhausted to argue, and she would usually, Molly allowed her aunt to undress her and tuck her in, staying with her until she was asleep, which only took minutes.

Downstairs Rosa had put out some soup and although Alice ate some she could barely taste it. Matthew pushed his empty bowl aside and went to pour them both a good measure of whisky. Alice joined him in the sitting room and sat next to him on the couch. She felt nothing but a cold emptiness inside. Matthew pressed the drink into her hand,

'Drink it.' He commanded. Taking his own glass and touching hers with it, 'To George.'

'To George.' The sharpness of the liquid tore at the back of her throat as she swallowed it making her cough. Matthew took the glass off her and pulled her close and she wrapped her arms round him and buried her head in his chest, and the tears finally came, running down her cheeks and soaking his shirt. He just held her and let her cry until she could cry no more. She lifted her tear-stained face and blew her nose.

'Sorry.' She sniffed.

'Don't be.' He smiled, softly. 'Come on.' He stood and held out his hand, 'time for bed and sleep.' He added the last hastily, tonight was not the night for intimacy, tonight was for sleep in his arms. She took his hand and they went up to their room, the one they had occupied on their last visit. She washed and changed, but before she retired for the night she checked Molly was still sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the child, curled up, thumb in her mouth, her long lashes bouncing off her cheeks and her curls spread out over her pillow.

Matthew wrapped his arms round her as she cuddled close to him and she found it easy to drift into a deep, dreamless sleep. Since George had told her his prognosis she had struggled to sleep properly. Matthew had suggested it was because she expected the phone to ring at any time. Now she didn't have to listen for it, she could sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were awoken by the sound of a small voice calling through the door.

'Aunty Alice.' Molly remembered daddy had said she wasn't to burst in on Aunt Alice and Uncle Matthew, she was to wait to be invited in.

Alice woke and rubbed her eyes, briefly disorientated, then she remembered where she was and why.

'Molly?' She called, 'come in sweetheart.'

Matthew grunted as Molly pushed the door open. Alice held her arms out for her and the little girl ran over to the bed and climbed up. She nestled against her aunt and pushed her thumb back into her mouth. Alice looked over at the bedside clock, just past four o'clock. She pulled the child down into the bed as Matthew turned onto his side and put his arms round the both of them, as best he could. The three of them slept on until the sun crept through a gap in the curtains. Alice woke first, squashed between Matthew and the small, warm body of Molly. Trying her best not to disturb the child she turned her head to see if Matthew was awake. He was, and he was smiling. She raised an eyebrow at him, she had never thought she would lie in bed sandwiched between a man and a child, but it looked like life was going to change, again. While they mused on their situation there was a light tap on the door.

'Come in.' Alice called, softly. Rosa entered with a tray of tea and a glass of milk for Molly. She had intended to take the milk to Molly's room but on seeing the three of them in bed together left it on the tray.

'Thank you, Rosa. How are you this morning?' Alice was touched by her thoughtfulness, she sat up, letting Molly settle back on the pillow.

'As well as I can be, thank you miss. How are you?' Rosa thought it was kind of Miss Harvey to ask after her health.

'I slept better, in spite of a little interloper.' Alice smiled. Rosa grinned, she knew now that Miss Molly was going to be well looked after.

'I'll serve breakfast downstairs, if that's acceptable, miss?'

'Yes please, in about an hour?' Alice thought that would give them enough time to wash and dress and see to Molly.

'Very well, miss.' Rosa left them and went to see to bacon, eggs and toast. She wasn't sure what the future held for her, but for now she would carry on where she was. Matthew sat up and accepted the tea from Alice. He watched her sip the drink, deep in thought. Molly stirred and rubbed her eyes, then sat up.

'Good morning, sleepyhead.' Alice turned to her. 'Rosa had brought you some milk. Sit up and have a drink.'

'I'm sorry I woke you up, Aunty Alice.' Molly snuggled close.

'That's alright, sweetie.' Alice kissed the top of her curls, 'we both went back to sleep quickly, didn't we?'

Molly's huge dark eyes looked over the rim of her glass, taking in the smile and the look that told her everything would be alright, eventually. Daddy had said she was to live with Aunty Alice and Uncle Matthew so she supposed she would go to their house, but she'd better check.

'Aunty Alice.' Molly put down her glass and wiped the milky moustache away with the back of her hand, 'will I be going to your house, in, in Barralat?'

Alice grinned, 'Yes, you will. We have a room all ready for you, plenty of room for all your special and precious things. And it's Ballarat.' She added softly.

Molly thought for a moment, 'Ba-lla-rat.' Each syllable carefully intoned. She looked up at Alice, searching for confirmation.

'That's right. Now we need to get up and dressed. I have a lot to do today. A lot of people have to be told what happened.' Alice wasn't going to hide anything from her niece.

'Who?' Molly didn't see why so many needed to know that daddy had gone.

'The lawyer, to get daddy's things sorted, the priest to arrange his funeral; she would do it George's way, it was the least she could do; and Grandmother.' That was all Alice could think of at that moment. Her mother was going to be the hardest.

'Oh.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast Alice made her first phone call, to the lawyer to arrange a reading of George's will. It was arranged for the following morning, and could she arrange that Rosa and her mother were present?

'Rosa, yes, but mother, well she might prove difficult, especially as we will have Molly with us.' Alice didn't hold out any hope her mother would attend.

'Well if she could attend I would be grateful, but it won't make any difference, she will still receive her bequest.' The lawyer closed off the call, offering, again, his condolences.

'How goes it?' Matthew wandered in with Molly. He had encouraged her out into the garden, suggesting if she wanted to take some plants to her new home he would help her dig them out.

'Well, we need to go to the lawyer's tomorrow morning, Rosa should attend as should mother.' Alice leant back in the chair and tapped her fingers with a pen. 'How was the garden?'

'Uncle Matthew says I can take my favourite plants.' Molly looked up at him, a bit of hero worship there, thought Alice.

'Of course you can, we can probably find a spot especially for you to put them. Your bit of the garden.' Alice held out her arms for her and lifted her onto her knee. 'Now, I need to go and see Grandmother, and I'd like both of you to come with me.' She looked up at Matthew.

'Right, well, let's get to it.' He looked at Molly, fresh from gardening she needed a wash and to change.

Alice looked at her niece, 'Right missy, let's get you cleaned up and in a smart dress and coat. Grandmother isn't going to say I can't look after you.'

'Grandmother doesn't like me.' Molly pouted.

'I don't care what she thinks, Molly. I won't let her hurt you, you are beautiful and clever and we love you, very much.' She looked at Matthew.

'We certainly do.' Matthew squatted down and looked the child in the eye, 'you and I can go for a walk, you don't need to go into the house, Aunty Alice will deal with that, won't you?'

'I will.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dressed smartly but soberly Alice and Matthew, with Molly arrived at Mrs Harvey's house. When she opened the door she looked the trio up and down.

'Mother.' Alice stood head held high.

'You can come in,' she pointed at Molly, 'but not that.'

'Molly,' Matthew looked down at the little girl, her lip was trembling as she tried to be brave, 'I know there's an ice cream parlour round the corner, why don't you and I go there and I'll treat you to one. You deserve it.'

'Thank you, Uncle Matthew, I'd like that.' She smiled up at him.

'We'll call for you when we've had an ice, Alice.' He kissed her cheek and walked down the path hand in hand with Molly.

Alice entered the house, keeping her anger under control.

'Well, what do you and your brother want this time?' Mrs Harvey sat, but Alice remained standing.

'I have just come to inform you that George passed away last night. His heart finally gave out.' Alice came straight to the point, 'his will is being read tomorrow at the family lawyer's, ten a.m. You are invited to attend.'

'Will that' she nodded her head towards the front door, 'be there?'

'She will.' Alice's words were clipped.

'Then I won't.'

'You are a vicious, mean old woman. She is an innocent child who has done you no harm.' Alice paused and looked at her mother, 'I pity you, you are the one who is losing out.' She turned on her heels and swept out of the house. Closing the door behind her, the conversation had been shorter than planned, she wondered if she could get an ice with Matthew and Molly. She arrived just as their ices were being served and joined them. She looked at Molly's three scoops of different ice creams, vanilla, strawberry and chocolate. It had been years since she had had an ice cream, George used to treat her to one when she was a child.

'That looks good, Molly. Do you think Uncle Matthew would get me one just like it?'

Molly giggled, she thought Aunty Alice was being a bit silly.

Matthew duly ordered Alice her ice cream and they ate them together, and the two adults answered Molly's questions about Ballarat and her new home.

They left the ice cream parlour, Molly skipping between them, just like any other family out for a walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice spent the rest of the day seeing the priest, it was to be a short, private funeral. She arranged for a notice to be put in the paper while Matthew helped Molly sort her things out and they finally met at dinner. Alice felt drained, she hadn't realised how much there was to do. She still had to go through George's office, it was all going to take quite some time. Lucien had been very sympathetic and told her to take all the time she needed.

The visit to the lawyer's the following day was short, long enough, but short, considering they were distributing a lifetime's work and rewards.

Rosa was overwhelmed to be given a bequest of five hundred pounds, and impeccable references, Alice was given a thousand pounds and her mother an income for the rest of her days. Enough to continue the paying of bills for the house that George had done for her. The house and contents were to be sold and the revenue placed in trust for Molly until she was twenty-one, just as George had told Alice. Interest on the money was to be made available to Alice for Molly's upbringing, education and whatever she needed, without spoiling her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Matthew spent three weeks sorting out the house, packing up Molly's things to be sent on to Ballarat, clearing out the office, arranging for the house and contents to be sold. Finally they felt they could leave everything in the hands of the lawyer. They made a last visit to Mrs Harvey, she didn't even attend the funeral, which Alice told Matthew she would never forgive her for. Molly stayed at home with Rosa, Alice didn't think it was fair to put the child through such a meeting again, but she wanted Matthew with her, she needed his support.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Harvey let them into the house and they sat in the living room. Alice had not realised that George picked up their mother's bills until they had heard the will, extraordinarily generous of him considering her animosity to his child. Alice told her what was in the will and told her she would visit to see she was well. She told her that she was always ready to talk to her, and left her phone number on a writing pad by the phone in the hall.

Mrs Harvey sat her lips pursed and thin. Alice thought she looked smaller than before, and she had never been a big woman, older, tired. In spite of her outward vindictiveness, Alice felt the death of her son had hurt her more than she would ever admit, unwavering to the last.

Matthew put his arm round Alice's shoulders as they walked down the path. Neither knew they would never see the old lady alive again, she would be found dead in her chair two weeks later. The fight had gone out of her. Alice wouldn't let Matthew accompany her this time, it would be a short trip, just the funeral, which she had arranged over the phone and the sale of the house and contents. She left everything in the hands of the lawyer, it was easier that way, there was nothing she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly settled in well to her new home. She initially held back a little from Biscuit, but, being the perceptive little animal he was, he was quiet round her until she was comfortable with him. Alice helped her arrange her room to her liking, putting a photograph of her with her father on the bedside table so she could see it when she went to sleep and when she woke up. It comforted the child and for the most part she managed to sleep right through the night. On the occasional night when she woke she would pad across the landing and tap quietly on Alice and Matthew's room door and wait to be invited in.

At first, now at home, Alice found this a bit unnerving and it hampered her intimacy with Matthew. Patient to the last, he just smiled at her and told her they would have to get used to perhaps having some nightwear to hand just in case. It seemed to work. Molly always went to Alice and Alice got used to being sandwiched between the two people she loved the most. Matthew took Molly with him when he took Biscuit for a walk and they would meet Alice at the station for a lift home. At first there were a few second glances from the townspeople, but Matthew just smiled and when asked said she was Dr Harvey's niece and she had come to live in Ballarat. Most people were used to seeing the doctor and ex-Chief Inspector together so they were surprisingly sanguine about the little girl. Times, Matthew thought, were a-changing.

They had been home about a week before they introduced Molly to Lucien and Jean. They determined to get her settled in the house first, before over loading her with new faces and relationships. Although Alice had still referred to Jean as Lucien's housekeeper, she could never work out why she hadn't said they were married; perhaps it was something Jean had once said about housekeepers getting above their station; but whatever it was she now had to tell Molly that Jean was Mrs Blake. While Alice still used Dr King she preferred the idea that Molly should be on Lucien's list, she felt he would be better at dealing with a young child who had had such turmoil in her life. She made an appointment to sort this out and introduce her to, what would become, her extended family. Jean had refused to give her parenting advice, on the basis that she was certainly no expert, and she would have to make it up as she went along. Alice had smiled at this, but determined that if she was having problems she would still go to Jean, at least to talk it out.

Jean arranged Molly's appointment to be the last on Lucien's list that day. That way Lucien didn't need to see her in his consulting room for too long, just long enough to take her basic height and weight until he had the notes from her previous physician. They could then sit and have tea and, hopefully, some of Jean's homemade shortbread.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean opened the door and smiled broadly at the sight of Alice Harvey holding the hand of a pretty little girl, with huge dark eyes and a mass of soft curls.

'Well, hello there.' Jean said cheerfully, 'you must be Molly. How lovely to meet you at last, Aunty Alice has told me a lot about you.'

Molly looked up through her long lashes and smiled, tentatively.

'Hello, Mrs Blake.' Molly's grip on Alice's hand tightened a little. After meeting her grandmother once she had become wary of new adults in her life.

'Come on in, Alice.' Jean stood to the side, 'you look well.'

'Thank you, Jean. I am.' Alice stepped over the threshold with Molly at her side. There was a delicious smell of baking, which Alice remarked on.

'Shortbread, you know Lucien.' Jean laughed. 'When he's seen Molly we'll have tea in the living room, it should be cool enough to eat by then.'

'Shall we go through?'

'Do, you know the way.' Jean leant down and patted Molly's cheek and smiled.

In the surgery Lucien had decided that sitting behind the desk would be imposing to a young child so he was sitting next to his patient's chair. He stood up when Alice entered, it was not a sight he ever expected to see, Alice caring for a child, but here she was. HIs eyes twinkled when he smiled and introduced himself to Molly and she ventured a smile. He talked to her all the time he was taking her weight and height, telling her what a good girl she was, and that she was growing nicely.

'What kind of things do you like to eat, Molly?' He wanted to check her diet was suitable, although he had no doubt Alice was unlikely to fill her with sweets and chocolate.

'All sorts, doctor. Fruit and vegetables, and meat. I don't really like brussel sprouts though.' Molly admitted.

'Not many children do. Maybe as you grow up, tastes change you know. I wasn't keen on carrots when I was your age, but I'll eat them now.' Lucien smiled. 'Is Aunty Alice making sure you eat your veggies?'

'Yes. Uncle Matthew puts them out.' Molly leant forward to whisper in his ear, 'Did you know Aunty Alice doesn't like peas?'

'Really now,' Lucien looked up at his colleague. 'I didn't know that.'

Alice coloured a little. Lucien stood up and grinned at her,

'Shall we go through and see if my wife has put her freshly made shortbread out?' Lucien ushered the two out of the surgery, still smiling.

Molly began to relax, the shortbread was lovely and she told Mrs Blake so.

Jean thanked her for the compliment and looked at her. For someone so young to lose so much was heartbreaking and yet she seemed content.

'Molly, your Aunt and Uncle are good friends of ours so how would you feel about, instead of calling us Dr and Mrs Blake, calling me Aunty Jean and him Uncle Lucien? If Aunty Alice doesn't mind.' Jean couldn't envisage hearing 'Mrs Blake' every time they were round if Alice and Matthew called her 'Jean'.

'It's entirely up to you, Jean.' Alice turned to her niece, 'would you like that, sweetie?'

Molly smiled and went across to Jean and hugged her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Epilogue**

Six months later. Alice grinned as she stepped out of the taxi at their house. Fresh from her honeymoon with Matthew she still found his proposal amusing.

They had just made love and she was draped over him, the way he liked it.

'So, Alice.' He stroked her naked shoulders, 'Molly is calling you mummy, I notice, she is starting school soon. How about we make ourselves into a proper family?'

'What are you thinking?' Alice felt they were a proper family, what else did they need to do?

Matthew rolled his eyes, clueless as ever.

'Marry me.' She lifted her head, did she really just hear Matthew ask her to marry her? After they had been intimate, wasn't that the wrong way round? Actually, wasn't it all the wrong way round?

'Really?' Alice could see it was right. Molly would get fewer odd looks at school if she was raised by a married couple, they would get fewer sideways looks than they did as a couple 'living in sin' raising a child.

'Yes, really.' Matthew grinned at her. 'We would be able to formally adopt Molly, really make her secure, and, you silly girl, I love you.'

And so here she was, home. They had married quietly with Molly as flower girl and Jean and Lucien as witnesses. The Blake's had looked after Molly while they went away for a short break to Melbourne, the paperwork was in place for Molly to become a 'Lawson', although she would keep the Harvey name as well, it all fitted together rather well.

The front door to the house opened and Molly flew out into their arms.

'Mummy, Pa!' She shouted as they swung her up.

Matthew smiled, he never expected her to call him 'daddy' but 'Pa' would do nicely.

'Welcome home Mr and Mrs Lawson.' Jean stood in the doorway. She had promised Molly she would be there to greet her parents when they returned. It was a promise Molly held her to.

Alice smiled, truly smiled, her eyes sparkled with joy, Matthew just smirked, like the cat who'd got the cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there you have it, a totally unlikely scenario. I know this is long but I promised myself that when I said two chapters, I meant it, for once!


End file.
